comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Lee (Earth-1972)
Bruce Lee was a Chinese-American martial artist, Hong Kong film actor, martial arts instructor, and filmmaker. He is widely known as one of the most influential martial artists of all-time, and is remembered for his roles in films such as Enter The Dragon, Fist Of Fury, Game Of Death, Way Of The Dragon etc. Becoming Spider-Man On 20th July, 1973, the world was shocked at the death of Bruce Lee. But, it wasn't Bruce Lee who died at that day, indeed it was a clone- a clone created by none other than the sinister Jackal, to fool the world into a giant lie. The real Bruce Lee at that point was at a place far from his home, watching news of "his" death on TV. He was at than re-thinking the event that changed everything- small but big as it is- the event where the Dragon became the Spider. On the set of his film Enter The Dragon, while he was about to finish final editing, a spider came down and bit him on the neck. When he felt the bite and smacked the spider, he saw that it was glowing. He then started to feel dizzy, he took a break and left the studio. He got on his car, and drove back home. At home, he started to feel more sick, and fell unconscious on his bed. The next morning, he saw the changes. He could sense his surrounding environment with almost 99% accuracy, he could stick his hands and feet and crawl on walls like a spider, and even should a web like fiber, and not to mention super strength! He realized, that if he could combine his new found abilities with martial arts, he would be unstoppable! From that time on-wards, he took up the mantle of-'Spider Man'. Enter The Spider With the world thinking that Bruce Lee is no longer alive, Bruce is forced to abandon his old life. Confused whether to show the world that he is alive, or to start a new life as a super-hero, he goes in a brief depression thinking about his family. He vowed revenge against the ones who took his life. The Jackal had made many plans against Lee, but he wasn't aware of the will power of Bruce Lee, thus he was bound to face defeat. But besides Jackal, there were others who had a personal vendetta against Spider-Man. So, Bruce Lee's first adventure starts with an uncanny foe named Hydro-Man. Morris Bench aka Hydro-Man was in a fight against the Los Angeles Police Department in a street in LA. Hearing the news of this "water-man" he put on his costume and went swinging to the scene. Hydro-Man seems to recognize Bruce Lee, and attacks him without saying anything. Spider-Man dodged his attacks with some difficulty, but still puts in a joke- "When I said be like water, I meant that in-case of martial arts. But you seem to take my words too literally." As the fight continued, Bruce was trying to find a way to put him down for good. He saw that the weather was very hot, and immediately found a solution. He managed to splatter the nucleus of his body far enough apart that Hydro-Man could not reform himself before evaporating. He fled before anyone could talk to him, but his fight was caught on tape, and the headline of every newspaper and news channel was-"A Spider-Man saves the city!", "Spider-Man is real?", "As a monster threatens the city, Spider-Man comes to the rescue!" and so on. As the world wonders at this phenomenon, a Jackal watches and waits; waits for his next attack; an attack on the Dragon- or now to be known as- Spider Man. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Created by Sabilsadat Category:Earth-1972 Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Senses Category:Spider Sense Category:Adhesion Category:Webbing Category:Super Strength Category:Animal Traits Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Characters of Earth-1972 Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Versions of Spider-Man